Telephone Tag
by Sorrel
Summary: They try to connect, but they just keep missing each other. ClarkLex SLASH.


**Telephone Tag.**

Written for the "telephone" challenge on svflashfiction. A possible sequel to "Radar Love," but can be read as stand-alone.

* * *

_Beep._

"Clark, it's me. I know we had plans for dinner, but I'm afraid I'm just not going to make it. One of our employees has been caught smuggling out some extremely valuable information, and I'm going to have to stay late and take care of the mess. I'll be thinking of you."

_Beep._

"Hey, Lex, caught your message. I guess you're dealing with the guy now, but I just wanted to tell you that I've gotta go, now. Regular people job, this time- apparently Louis found evidence of your father spying on you, and we have to get the ball rolling on the story, _now_. Hope it helps."

_Beep._

"I saw you at the press conference my father threw together. You were brilliant. Are you still in meetings, and that's why you're not answering your cell? Or did you forget to charge it again?"

_Beep._

"I was in a bunker, and so there wasn't any reception. There were these international gunrunners, total morons who forgot to build with lead so I couldn't see through it. Stupid. They're on their way to jail now, and I'm heading back home. Are you going to make it back at all tonight, or are you going to be dealing with the fallout?"

_Beep._

"Sorry, I was on a phone call with my father. Apparently you and Louis presented enough evidence that he's being charged. Expect a visit from his thugs. You have Louis in a safe place, I trust? And I am going to be here all night. Sorry, Clark. You know it's not where I want to be."

_Beep._

"That was me dealing with the thugs you mentioned. They wanted to know what Superman was doing in your apartment. I told them that I was looking for signs of evil deeds. They wanted to know where Clark was. I told them to get out. They went away. Whoever knew that an alien alter ego could be so useful?

"It's alright that you can't make it home tonight. I know how things are. I hope things work out well for you, and I'll be home, waiting for you, when you come in this morning. Promise me you will- even you need at least a couple of hours of sleep."

_Beep._

"And what are you doing now, that keeps you from answering your phone? Never mind. With you, it could be anything from the mundane to a plague of mutated spiders.

"Be careful around my father's men, would you? I know that you're invincible, but he would do anything to find out who you really are, and he already suspects. Don't give him any more reason to do so.

"I'll do my best to be there. I can't make promises, though, and you know that.

"What did you have for dinner?"

_Beep._

"Okay, I know you're homesick when you ask about my dinner. As it happens, it was beef stroganoff. There's enough left over that you can have some tomorrow. I know it's one of your favorites.

"I was in the shower, Lex. Electricity and water do not mix, and while it wouldn't do anything to me, it would definitely fry the phone. What's your excuse?"

_Beep._

"Beef stroganoff? You bastard. You're trying to make sure that I get out of here as soon as possible, aren't you?

"Meeting. Another one. Even I have to turn my cell phone off when I'm in them. I'm on break, but I'm about to go back in. Hope to have another message from you when I get back out."

_Beep._

"This is just going to be one of those nights where we play telephone tag, isn't it? I don't mind. It's actually kind of cool, us leaving messages back and forth like this.

"Took a quick sweep for patrol, but everything's quiet. If there's nothing on the news, I'm heading to bed. Since you're not here, I'll just have to imagine it.

"What would you be doing to me, Lex? Touching me, certainly. Kissing me, biting me, fucking me.

"Or should I go into more detail?

"You stumble in, tossing clothes to the floor like you do when you're really, really tired. There's no lights on, just the city light a soft glow through the window. I'm lying on the bed, on my stomach, the sheet kicked off. You stop, stare at me. You like to watch me, Lex. And I'm awake, though I pretend to be asleep. The air's so charged, I can feel your every breath like a touch on my skin.

"You climb onto the bed, naked. You kiss the back of my neck, behind my ear, lick down the curve of my spine. I arch up into it, can't pretend I'm asleep, and you smile. I can feel the curve of your lips against my skin. Have I ever told you what your smiles do to me, Lex? I always want to lick your scar, and this time is no different.

"I flip over, roll until I'm on top of you. You're all stretched out under me. Mine. I kiss you, kiss you till I almost forget what I was doing, and then you moan and I remember. I want to give you a proper welcome home, I want to remind you what's waiting for you while you're in all those boring meetings. So I kiss down your neck, bite at the spot where it meets your shoulder. You like that, you always do, and you gasp like I'm killing you. I move down to your nipples, kissing and licking, and you're making all these noises. You're so gorgeous like this, losing your mind, and I keep going, down your stomach, all the way down.

"And then I suck your cock until you come."

_Beep._

"Jesus Christ, Clark. I just got out of the meeting to hear _this._ Are you _trying_ to kill me? I have to go back in there in a minute.

"This is the last, though. Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be all wrapped up here and I'll head up to the penthouse. I hope you're not too tired, because you've got me wound tighter then a spring. I'm looking forward to living out your fantasy, Clark."

_Beep._

"Lex, I'm so sorry. I hope you get this before you come up here. I have to go, _now._ I don't know when I'll be back. No time to tell you what's going on- just check the news. I love you."

_Beep._

"Clark, please pick up. The news talked about the meteors, but they haven't said what happened- if you stopped them, if you're alright. Clark, please, pick up. I'll kill you if you die, I swear to God."

_Beep._

"Clark. Not funny. Answer your goddamn cell phone. I'm going out of my mind, here. The meteor shower was stopped before anyone could get killed, but there's no word of Superman."

_Beep._

"Clark. I love you. Come home."

* * *

Lex was still waiting up when Clark landed on the balcony, soaked to the bone and draggingly exhausted. Dawn was just starting to tinge the sky pink, and Lex caught Clark before he could fall over and dragged him into the bedroom. 

He stripped the soaking wet suit off of Clark, tossing it aside as negligable, and crawled into bed beside Clark, pulling the covers over both of them. Clark curled around him gratefully, arms encircling him as if he would never let go, and waited.

Moments later, the sun rose, rays of light beaming in through their bedroom window. The moment it touched Clark he sighed, abruptly relaxing as all signs of strain and exhaustion vanished from his face.

"That never ceases to amaze me," Lex said in a low undertone. He turned in Clark's arms to kiss him gently on the cheek. "I was worried that you weren't going to make it back this time," he admitted.

"I'll always come back to you," Clark said. He kissed the top of Lex's head. "Go to sleep for a few hours. You're spent. When you wake up, we can reenact my fantasy."

"Sounds good to me," Lex said drowsily, and relaxed into sleep, held in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
